So Contagious
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: Riza wants to be friends with Roy again, Will Roy accept? Royai


**Echo: Full Metal Alchemist ended today. :(**

**Ed: It's okay, I'm here**

**Echo: Yay! I love you Edward ^^ (glomps Ed)**

**Ed: Echo does not own, otherwise there would be a sequel. She loves us a little too much.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: So Contagious

I walked into my Third period class. The one I had with him, Roy Mustang. He was, and still is, everything to me. When we were little, he called me Hawkeye, because of my sharp eyesight he said. He always knew how to make me smile.

I sat in the middle of class, and unloaded my books. Envy's class was one of my favorites. yes, he is a crazy teacher, but he's a lot of fun to work with. Plus History is always my favorite subject. And if you're wondering, yes all of the teachers at this school are named after sins. Turns out they're all brothers and sisters.

Anyways, I zoned out in class this time. Besides, it was nothing new to me. I already know about the Ancient Mayans, so my grade wont drop. I wonder what Roy's thinking. I miss him. I turned towards the window, it looks so beautiful. I smiled softly to myself. What a gorgeous day.

"Hey Roy! Pick up that note on your desk," Havoc whispered. Man he could be annoying sometimes. I picked up the note, and opened it. God I hope it's not another confession. Those are freaking annoying. Can't those girls see that there's only one woman I would take a shot on?

'Roy,

Stop spacing out, and pay attention to my lesson.

Envy'

I looked up at Envy. He smiled and said, "Will you pay attention now, Roy?" Envy smiled and tapped his chalk board.

"Yes, Envy," I replied. I buried my head in my notebook so no one could see the blush forming on my cheeks. Crazy teacher. Always knows how to screw my day up. It's so hard to pay attention in class, when there's an angel in here! Riza. . . my Riza.

I looked over to where she sits. The sun washed over her frame, and incased her in an angel-like glow. I could see half of her face. Her eyes seemed to be glazed over, and she had a little smile on her face. She looked so. . . so. . . peaceful, content, angelic.

Wow I use that word a lot. But that's the only way to describe her. I feel content on just watching her.

The bell rang for fourth period. I snapped out of my daze, and grabbed my things.

"Riza, could you come here for a minute," Envy called out to me.

"Yes Envy?" I asked.

"You were in a daze through out the entire class period. Are you okay?" He looked concernec. (Not like that peoples)

"I-I'm fine Envy," I stuttered.

"You sure? Cuz I'm not afraid to be out on a temporary leave if anyone's bothering you, okay?" He reassured. He always acted like an older brother towards me.

"Yes Envy, I'm sure," I replied.

"Okay, now don't be late for Greed's class, you know how he is,'' Envy scolded.

"Yes sir," I walked out of the classrooom. I think I need to face Roy, and ask him if we could be friends again. Because if I don't it might effect the people around me.

``````````````````````````````````````AFTER SCHOOL``````````````````````````````````````````````O.o````````````````

I had gotten a note passed to me during Lust's class. Havoc said it was from a blonde girl, so I figured I could let her down gently, and move on with my life.

You could imagine my surprise when I come into Envy's class afterschool, and none other than my Riza Hawkeye is standing there. My mouth must have been open, because she laughed.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked her.

She looked down at her feet, "Well, I wanted to know if we could be friends again. If that's not to much to ask."

I was shocked. My angel wants to be my friend again. I smiled, but instead of saying yes, I said,"No."

I flinched. "Okay," I don't know how my voice was calm, but i sure as hell wasn't.

"I want you to be my girlfriend."

My head snapped up. "R-really?" I asked

"If that's alright with you." Then, he smiled. Oh my god. A sex gos was asking me to be his girlfriend.

"Only if you let me be by your side, Roy," I said smoothly.

"Of course," He said, walking towards me.

All of a sudden he picked me up, and twirled me around. We both laughed. Today was a beautiful day.

* * *

Echo: Yeah I know, it was cheesey, but don't be too harsh?

Ed:Review, please?


End file.
